<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Este es el Patriarca Yiling?-MDZS by Sutcliff_1985</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903755">¿Este es el Patriarca Yiling?-MDZS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutcliff_1985/pseuds/Sutcliff_1985'>Sutcliff_1985</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanfiction, M/M, Time Travel, WangXian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutcliff_1985/pseuds/Sutcliff_1985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un largo viaje entre los recuerdos de Wei WuXian ...<br/>¿Que pensarían los junior's si hubieran conocido a Wei Wuxian como el Patriarca de Yiling? </p>
<p>La sonrisa que les muestra todos los días en realidad es una máscara, una representación muy bien ensayada que permite esconder todo el dolor de su pasado. </p>
<p>Pero ha llegado el momento de la verdad , Lan SiZhui, Jin Ling y Lan JingYi tienen la oportunidad de conocer el pasado de Wei WuXian, podrán ver un lado completamente diferente y desconocido de una de las personas que más admiran. Acabarán por preguntarse ¿Cómo puede seguir sonriendo?  </p>
<p>ADVERTENCIA<br/>Fanfic post-canon<br/>Si no has leído la novela puede contener SPOILER </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esto es un fanfic, una historia de mi mente delirante , todos los personajes pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lan Zhan/Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian/Lan SiZhui/ Jin Ling / Lan JingYi | Wei WuXian/Jiang Cheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ¿Es un sueño?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La tranquilidad reinaba en el Receso de las Nubes, o así era hasta que Lan WangJi regresó acompañado de su indomable y travieso esposo.</p>
<p><br/>
Wei WuXian no era muy bienvenido en la Secta Lan, pero sus maneras juguetonas no podían evitar llamar la atención de los más jóvenes, que estaban acostumbrados a los gestos estrictos y fríos de todos sus mayores, así que su cálida sonrisa y su carácter alegre no tardaron en deslumbrar a todos, y molestar a otros tantos.</p>
<p><br/>
Si bien estaba "Prohibido acercarse a Wei WuXian", el castigo que suponía romper esa regla era totalmente soportable si a cambio podría aprender de él, pues, sus clases y consejos eran mucho más prácticos comparados con las pesadas horas de escuchar historia, su experiencia era incomparable en muchos campos, aún que de vez en cuando jugara bromas pesadas para molestar a los juniors.</p>
<p><br/>
Una de las grandes ventajas que tenía estar cerca de Wei WuXian era que los dejaba experimentar por su cuenta en las cacerías nocturnas, les daba la libertad y confianza para hacer lo que ellos creían correcto, y cuando se metían en problemas, entonces acudía para ayudarlos .</p>
<p><br/>
Esta era una de esas ocasiones especiales en que Lan SiZhui y Lan JingYi podía salir solo con el, sin ir rodeados de una multitud de jóvenes ansiosos por obtener más experiencia o mirar las técnicas prohibidas del cultivo demoníaco. Esto se debía a que investigarían una extraña cueva que había causado problemas últimamente, se decía que estaba plagada de cadáveres feroces, y ¿quién podría tratar mejor con ellos que el temible Patriarca Yiling?</p>
<p><br/>
Emprendieron el camino llenos de expectativas y emoción, sabían que tenían el privilegio de ir en esta misión por ser los mejor capacitados, y eso los hacía sentir muy halagados, a otros estaban al cuidado de Wei WuXian, así que el viaje no podría ser aburrido , y más tarde se les uniría Hanguang-jun; el se buscaría atendiendo asuntos en urgentes de la secta, pero acordaron que los alcanzaría más tarde para brindar apoyo. Ir de cacería nocturna solo con ellos a veces se volvía algo incómodo, pues al estar juntos irradiaban un aura excesivamente dulce, pero del mismo modo los hacía sentir seguros, especialmente a Lan SiZhui.</p>
<p><br/>
—¿Ya casi llegamos? ... HEMOS caminado por horas, Esto Es muy lento !! - Dijo JingYi algo exasperado, Realmente habian caminado por Más de medio día, el Sol ya ESTABA por meterse y Ellos aun no llegaban a la cueva</p>
<p><br/>
-Tranquilo, no tardaremos tanto- Dijo SiZhui con la esperanza de calmar a su amigo, aunque no tenía la certeza de que realmente no tardarían. Habrían llegado más pronto volando en espada, pero Wei WuXian no podía hacerlo; ese pensamiento pinchó como una espina en su corazón al recordar que nunca lo había visto usar una espada, y él sabía porque.</p>
<p><br/>
La cara de JingYi cambió de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo descuidado que había sido, ese comentario podía malinterpretarse, a pesar de que no fue su intención hacerlo sonar así, se giró rápidamente para ver a Wei WuXian, pero, como siempre, el no mostró ni el más mínimo signo de sentirse ofendido, JingYi soltó un suspiro de alivio.</p>
<p><br/>
—Creo que debí traer a Manzanita, o esperar a Lan Zhan, eso habría sido más rápido, incluso me sorprende que aún no nos haya alcanzado— Dijo Wei WuXian, sin si quiera darse cuenta del giro que había tomado la conversación o de la preocupación en los ojos de los más jóvenes — Pero mira JingYi, ya hemos llegado !! - su dedo señalaba al frente.</p>
<p><br/>
Apuntaba directamente a la entrada de esa gigantesca cueva, el interior lucía tan oscuro que era absolutamente negro, no se filtraba ni un poco de luz, daba una sensación espeluznante, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.</p>
<p>Wei WuXian no desperdició la oportunidad y tomó a ambos por sorpresa — Buuu! —Saltó hacía ellos sujetando sus hombros, ambos dieron un salto por el susto y JingYi no pudo evitar dejar salir un grito totalmente aterrado, inmediatamente se escuchó la escandalosa risa de Wei WuXian llenando el silencio y haciendo eco en el interior de la cueva.<br/>
JingYi lo miró molesto, y SiZhui suspiró aliviado de que solo fuera una de sus bromas y no algo realmente aterrador. Cuando Wei WuXian al fin pudo recuperar el equilibrio, después de reír tan desenfrenadamente, encendieron un par de talismanes para iluminar el camino y evitar tropezar en la oscuridad.</p>
<p>Para su sorpresa, lo que encontraron dentro fue</p>
<p>—Nada— Dijo SiZhui — No hay nada— solo una cueva vacía y un camino interminable acompañados del único sonido de sus pasos. Lan JingYi ya no podía soportar más, este viaje había sido totalmente un desperdicio de tiempo.</p>
<p>—Vámonos de aquí — dijo malhumorado.</p>
<p>Justo cuando acababa de decir esto Wei WuXian detuvo sus pasos — Shhhhh ... no hables— dijo en un susurro, sus rostros cambiaron cuando también percibieron el sonido, eran pasos, ¿Cómo podría haber alguien más en la cueva sin que lo notaran?</p>
<p>Repentinamente alguien se estrelló de frente contra el pecho de Wei WuXian, estuvo a punto de apuñalarlo, pero su mano fue más rápida y logró frenarlo, JingYi y SiZhui también se sorprendieron.</p>
<p>—¿Jin Ling? - preguntó porque Jin Ling lucía realmente diferente de como era siempre, parecía que iba huyendo, su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada, estaba despeinado y tenía algunas heridas en la cara ¿Estas bien? ¿Viniste tu solo? - Wei WuXian lo sostuvo por los hombros, su expresión preocupada.</p>
<p>—Estoy bien, ¡tenemos que salir! - a pesar de que iba huyendo, Jin Ling no lucía asustado, lo que le llegan a Wei WuXian respirar aliviado —me escapé de mi tío - admitió con un rostro arrepentido —él dijo que no viniera , llevo corriendo casi dos horas, no puedo salir, aun que parezca que voy en la misma dirección, ¡esta lleno de cadáveres! - esa fue una explicación muy rápida, viniendo de Jin Ling, indicaba que algo andaba realmente mal, pues cada que se encontraban solían hacerse primero algunos comentarios sarcásticos, pero este no era el caso, al menos ahora sabían que no sería fácil lidiar con este asunto.</p>
<p>—Joven amante, ¿¡por qué entraste solo si sabías que era peligroso !!? ¡Mírate, te ves fatal!</p>
<p>Los comentarios de JingYi siempre lograban despertar el mal genio de Jin Ling, así que no dudo en hablar - ¡Cállate! ¿¡No ves la situación !? ¡Si no logramos salir todos esos cadáveres nos destrozarán!</p>
<p>—Chicos, cálmense - como siempre, SiZhui trataba de mediar entre ellos, este no era momento de discutir.</p>
<p>—A-Yuan tiene razón, JingYi no debiste decir eso, Jin Ling no debiste huir solo ¿bien? Ahora vamos a pensar como enfrentar esto, nadie quiere morir devorado por cientos de cadáveres - Cuando Wei WuXian terminó de decir esta última parte todos voltearon a verlo sin saber que pensar, "devorado por cientos de cadáveres" era una de las frases que se oía cuando se hablaba de la muerte del Patriarca Yiling.</p>
<p>—Maestro Wei ... usted ... - la expresión de SiZhui estaba llena de lástima y tristeza, pero también de dudas, al igual que la de Lan JingYi y Jin Ling, quien miró al piso y se guardó el resto de sus comentarios .</p>
<p>—¡NO! —Wei WuXian bajó la voz después de aquel grito - No quise decir eso ... nadie va a morir, a demás Lan Zhan va a venir a buscarnos, encontraremos la manera de solucionar esto, ¡vamos a ir mas adelante ! —Les mostró una deslumbrante sonrisa, no había miedo en su expresión, pero eso no significaba que, para sus adentros, no estaba aterrado, caminó firmemente, sin titubear ni un poco, dispuesto a protegerlos a todos como lo había hecho siempre, ya sea en su vida anterior o en esta.</p>
<p>Caminaron otro largo rato, debían apresurarse, a encontrar el origen de los cadáveres o una salida antes de que el cansancio los superara.</p>
<p>—No entiendo que pasa, juro que estaba lleno de cadáveres feroces— Jin Ling ya estaba molesto y agotado de andar a ciegas, al igual que JingYi.</p>
<p>—Creo que debe haber una matriz de laberinto, es la única manera de que nos perdamos en una cueva - A pesar de la situación, SiZhui mantenía la calma, era digno de decir que había sido criado por Hanguang-Jun.</p>
<p>—¡¡Muy bien A-Yuan !! Pero me temo que será muy difícil romperla, quizás Lan Zhan pueda hacerlo, me preocupa que entre a este lugar solo ... - esta última línea no estaba destinada para que todos la oyeran, pero Wei WuXian no se dió cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta, todos los jóvenes enrojecieron ligeramente ante su tan abierta expresión de preocupación por su pareja, se quedaron en silencio y siguieron su camino. A penas estado pasado unos minutos cuando finalmente comenzó a escuchar otro ruidos.</p>
<p>—Deben ser los cadáveres— JingYi desenvainó su espada, le siguieron SiZhui y Jin Ling.</p>
<p>El sonido de los gruñidos y los pasos pesados comenzó a hacer eco en la cueva, eran al rededor de diez cadáveres, nada muy preocupante, al menos por el momento. Se detuvieron un momento ante Wei WuXian, pero continuaron su avance, entonces él dejo salir un silbido de su boca, pero ellos ¡desobedecieron su orden! Las caras de los junior's palidecieron, y todos recordaron que esto ya había pasado en una ocasión, en la Ciudad Yi.</p>
<p>—¿¡P-Por que ellos no se entrenamiento!? - Lan JingYi no pudo ocultar su angustia en esta frase.</p>
<p>—Podría ser que ... que estos cadáveres ... —SiZhui no se atrevía a terminar esta oración por lo peligroso que sería que suposición fuera correcta.</p>
<p>—¿Están controlados por el Sello de Tigre Estigio? - Jin Ling terminó la pregunta y miró a Wei WuXian esperando que negara, por que este sería el peor de los casos, pero, para su sorpresa, cuando giró notó como Wei WuXian presionaba su cien con sus dedos, una mueca de dolor que nuca antes había visto estaba en su cara, todos estaban asombrados.</p>
<p>—E-es ... hay mucha energía de resentimiento ... estoy b-bien— a penas si pudo articular esa frase entre dientes apretados, no había sentido tanto dolor desde la Ciudad Sin</p>
<p>Noche, pero no quería alterarlos, eso no serviría en un momento como este — N-no se preocupen por mi, p-pero van a tener que matarlos por su cuenta ... esta vez yo ... no podré ayudarles — las voces y los gritos en su cabeza lo estaban mareando, comenzó un temblar, a penas podía sostenerse, cuando vio con sorpresa y preocupación como se retorcía su expresión tratando de soportar el dolor de los jóvenes se llenaron de valor.</p>
<p>—¡¡VAMOS !! - Jin Ling no podía soportar verlo así, ni siquiera cuando lo apuñaló con su espada había visto esa expresión angustiante de dolor incontenible en su cara. Echó a correr al frente y los demás lo siguieron, enfrentaron fácilmente a todos los cadáveres, después de todo estaban bien entrenados, incluso ellos se sorprendieron de haber terminado tan rápido.</p>
<p>SiZhui corrió para ver el estado de Wei WuXian — M-maestro Wei como se siente? - la preocupación se podía notar en su cara, al igual que en las del resto de los chicos.</p>
<p>—No te preocupes, tenemos que seguir ....— Wei WuXian trató de calmarlos, aun que en realidad no se sintió para nada mejor— E-es el Sello ... tenemos que encontrarlo ... debo ... debo destruirlo de una vez por todas— su respiración era entrecortada, pero la determinación en sus ojos era definitiva, entendieron, incluso si no lo acompañaban el iría a donde estaban esos cadáveres y finalmente haría polvo esa horrorosa arma.</p>
<p>El camino era igual de oscuro, por lo que era algo difícil atacar, los cadáveres estaban aumentando, pero se las ingeniaron para continuar avanzando, cuando todo volvía a quedar en silencio el dolor de cabeza de Wei WuXian se calmaba, Jin Ling y SiZhui lo apoyaban para que pudiera caminar mejor.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo pudo llegar el Sello de Tigre Estigio hasta aquí? - JingYi ya no aguantaba la curiosidad, y aun que los demás también querían saber no se atrevieron a molestar a Wei WuXian.</p>
<p>—Bueno ... cuando se lo pedí a Jin GuangYao el dijo que ya era inútil, la copia restaurada de Xue Yang solo podía usar algunas veces, ¿quién diría que causaría problemas hasta hoy? - soltó un suspiro, aún que antes ya revisado en muchos lugares en la búsqueda del sello, no hubo resultados; continuar su explicación —En fin ... esta cueva estaba muy bien escondida y todos estos cadáveres seguro fueron para sus experimentos y los de Xue Yang, incluso es probable que aquí haya escondido a Wen Ning todos estos años, si solo abandonó el sello aquí , naturalmente se acumularía el resentimiento y los cadáveres comenzarían a moverse.</p>
<p>Después de terminar esta explicación no pudo seguir con la charla, los cadáveres los atacaron por montones, cientos de ellos contra cuatro personas y una de ellas estaba por colapsar a cause de los dolores de cabeza. Entre su vista nublada y los horribles gritos que resonaban en sus oídos sin piedad, Wei WuXian finalmente lo encontró, El Sello de Tigre Estigio, la peor arma que pudo haber conocido el mundo de la cultivación, y finalmente había regresado a las manos de su creador.</p>
<p>El flujo de energía resentida a penas lo dejaba respirar, estaba perdiendo la consciencia, no podía desmayarse, no ahora, no podía volverse loco como la ultima vez, no quería dañar a nadie, pero los recuerdos de la Ciudad Sin Noche no lo dejaban pensar , revivía esos momentos una y otra vez, la masacre, los gritos, el sentimiento de haberlo perdido todo; sus ojos se tornaron rojos, la energía resentida lo estaba dominando, de repente dejó salir un grito desgarrador.</p>
<p>—AHHHHHHHHHH !!!! - los junior's voltearon a verle asustados y preocupados, aquel grito había expresado demasiado, ira, dolor, angustia, tristeza.</p>
<p>Permanecía de pie, sus manos sujetaban su cabeza, Wei WuXian estaba llorando, esta era una escena que ninguno esperaba ver, en este pequeño trayecto visto mas de Wei Ying que en todo el tiempo que lo estaba conocido; pero no podía detenerse, tenían que atacar la horda de cadáveres, y tampoco podía ayudar en otra cosa, luchar era todo lo que les quedaba.</p>
<p>De un momento a otro todo se quedó quieto, Jin Ling, Lan SiZhui y Lan JingYi se miraron entre si, los cadáveres dejaron de moverse, rápidamente enfocaron su mirada en Wei WuXian, quien sostenía el Sello en sus manos mientras desbordaba energía resentida, estaba temblando, pero también estaba sonriendo, no podía distinguir si de había sumido en la locura o si estaba satisfecho por que al fin había detenido a los cadáveres.</p>
<p>—Todo va a estar bien — Su voz sonaba normal, solo que algo debilitada. Un brillo rojo se disparó de sus manos y al siguiente momento los cadáveres cayeron al suelo, ahora solo quedaba un polvo gris, como la arena, que se deslizó entre sus dedos, inmediatamente Wei WuXian se derrumbo en el piso, parecía parte de los cadáveres , pero aún tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. El Sello de Tigre Estigio había desaparecido de este mundo.</p>
<p>Los chicos se acercaron, todos pudieron sentir la humedad acumularse en sus ojos, corrieron para verificar que Wei WuXian siguiera vivo, pero antes de llegar a la energía resentida comenzó a liberarse de su cuerpo, estaba teniendo una desviación de Qi.</p>
<p>Se había sobre esforzado y este cuerpo suyo no era tan capaz de resistir como el anterior, toda la cueva se llenó con una especie de humo negro.</p>
<p>Cuando finalmente se aclaró el lugar Jin Ling, SiZhui y JingYi se encontraron más que sorprendidos, ya no estaban en una cueva oscura, no había cadáveres, ni estaba Wei WuXian en el suelo; estaban en medio de un incendio, no era cualquier incendio, ellos estaban en los Túmulos Funerarios, y todo estaba ardiendo en llamas, podían escuchar gritos desesperados y ver cultivadores enloquecidos por atrapar a los remanentes del Clan Wen.</p>
<p>—Esto ... ¿Es un sueño? - Preguntó JingYi, no hubo otra explicación para que todos hubieran aparecido en un lugar diferente.</p>
<p>—No ... es ... ¿una ilusión? —Dijo Jin Ling, solo podía hacer suposiciones sobre lo que estaba pasando.</p>
<p>—No— SiZhui habló con mucha seguridad, parecía muy serio, y tenía la mirada perdida, el ardiente fuego reflejándose en sus pupilas, los otros dos lo miraban sorprendidos y algo tensos — Este no es un sueño. Es ... es un recuerdo.</p>
<p>Cuando escucharon estas palabras, los corazones de los otros dos chicos dieron un vuelco, todos estaban temblando.</p>
<p>—Tu ... ¿¡estas completamente seguro!? ¿¡Como puedes saberlo!? - Jin Ling no podía creer que esto estaba pasando.</p>
<p>—Estoy seguro, yo ... recuerdo esto— a pesar de que sus recuerdos han vuelto lentamente, habían recuperado la mayoría de ellos— Estos deben ser los recuerdos del Maestro Wei ... entonces, este lugar, este momento, es .. . el Asedio en los Túmulos Funerarios.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se miraron entre si, sabían que la única persona que quedó con vida era precisamente Wen Yuan, Lan SiZhui, si el lo recordaba entonces esto era lo que había sucedido en el pasado, y lo que iban a presenciar era la muerte de Wei WuXian, peor aún, no podrían hacer nada para evitarla.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola, hola , espero que les haya gustado como inicia está historia, hace mucho que no escribo, así que espero que esto este quedando bien ;))</p><p>Déjenme saber en los comentarios si les gusta la historia y que es lo que creen que va a pasar , si ven algún error de ortografía  siéntanse libres de corregirme porque a veces se me va xd. Bueno, gracias por leer, cuídense y tomen awita UwU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ¿El Muelle de Loto?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Realmente ¿Cuántas promesas se habían hecho y no habían podido cumplir?"</em> </p>
<p>—¡¡Wei WuXian!!— Un grito lleno de ira resonó aún entre la confusión de la masacre, Jiang Cheng no podía pronunciar más que su nombre, estaba colérico, empuñando a Sandu con una fuerza increíble mientras Zidian azotaba sin piedad a los cadáveres feroces, que ni siquiera tenían la oportunidad de acercarse a él. </p>
<p>Esto no podía llamarse una batalla, era una masacre, la palabra asedio estaba perfectamente empleada para describir este acontecimiento, del que solo habían oído hablar historias. </p>
<p>Parecía impensable que un montón de "cultivadores justos" se enfrentaran a personas que no podían defenderse, inocentes que fueron tratados como criminales solo por que su apellido era Wen. Nadie sabía que decir ante la cruda realidad, cincuenta personas, arrinconadas, sin armas, que hasta ahora habían sido señaladas por todos, todos excepto Wei WuXian. </p>
<p>—No podemos hacer nada ¿verdad?— La impotencia y la lástima no podían ocultarse en el rostro de JingYi.</p>
<p>—No... — dijo SiZhui cabizbajo. </p>
<p>Jin Ling no sabía que decir, apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, todo esto ya había pasado y solo podían ver. A pesar de la horrible escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, la curiosidad se había hecho presente, Wei Ying nunca hablaba sobre el pasado, solo había dicho un par de cosas agradables sobre su madre, le daba consejos para obedecer a su tío y lo alentaba a pedir ayuda si lo necesitaba, pero , realmente ¿qué sabían de él? </p>
<p>Los tres jóvenes se hacían la misma pregunta; a Lan SiZhui solo le había hablado de algunos momentos graciosos de su niñez y de las maldades que le hacía. Por su parte, Lan JingYi lo había admirado secretamente desde más joven, pero solo sabía lo que se decía de él, y un par de anécdotas sobre sus cacerías nocturnas. </p>
<p>Las dudas invadieron sus mentes y no les permitieron dar un paso atrás, con tantos sentimientos extraños invadiendo sus corazones aún decidieron avanzar hacía la famosa "Cueva mata demonios", que años atrás había sido nombrada por el propio Wei WuXian.</p>
<p>En ese lugar la energía resentida era inusualmente fuerte, a demás de que se había convertido en un mar de llamas, ardiendo hasta el sitio mas recóndito; la ceniza y el humo a penas les permitía respirar, pero continuaron su avance, no tardaron en percatarse de que una figura morada y llena de furia ya se les había adelantado, destrozaba cuerpos como si nada, su rostro estaba lleno de rabia, pero esta solo se dirigía a una persona, aquel que estaba parado en medio de la cueva, con quien había compartido toda su infancia, su compañero de juegos y travesuras, aquel con quién había peleado hombro con hombro, la persona que juró protegerlo, quien prometió quedarse a su lado , pero también era aquel por quien sentía había perdido todo, su hermano.</p>
<p>Cuándo los jóvenes vieron aquella horrible expresión en el rostro de Jiang Cheng, lo supieron, en ese momento el odiaba a Wei Ying, lo odiaba más que nadie, quería matarlo, de verdad quería hacerlo desaparecer. Jin Ling se estremeció, a pesar de que constantemente hacía enojar a su tío, nunca lo había visto hacer una cara como esa, era indudablemente aterrador, sintió lástima por el destino de Wei WuXian, todos decían que Jiang Cheng le había dado fin a su vida , pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de preguntar, después de lo que vería, ya no tendría que hacerlo. </p>
<p>De pie, y rodeado de una barrera de cadáveres, que no hacían más que aguantar los ataques de Jiang Cheng, Wei WuXian sostenía algo fuertemente, pudieron reconocerlo con a penas darle un vistazo, antes de entrar en sus recuerdos lo habían visto entre sus manos de la misma forma, el Sello de Tigre Estigio se elevó en su palma, una deslumbrante luz roja casi los deja ciegos, era aún mas brillante que las llamas del fuego en los alrededores, la mitad del sello fue hecha polvo, la otra solo calló en el suelo, inutilizable, solo por el momento. Al menos en el futuro ya se habían desecho de esa maldita roca que solo traía desgracias y caos; era la segunda vez en un corto periodo de tiempo que veían como era destruido, sin importar lo que dijeran sobre Wei Ying, solo el había podido crear aquel artefacto, y solo el podía destruirlo, si no lo hubiera hecho seguro que habría causado mas desastres.</p>
<p>Cuando Wei WuXian sintió que los restos inservibles del sello se deslizaban de sus manos  levantó la vista, y ,aún con los cadáveres de por medio, su mirada se cruzó con la de Jiang Cheng. </p>
<p>Los juniors sintieron el impulso de correr hacia su dirección y detenerlos a los dos, pero sus intentos eran en vano , sus manos no tocaban mas que el aire vacío. La desesperación se apoderó de ellos cuando vieron el rostro de su "Maestro Wei", ahora sus facciones se distorsionaban en una profunda expresión de dolor, arrepentimiento y tristeza, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, aceptaba la mirada acusadora y furiosa de Jiang Cheng, que titubeó cuando Wei WuXian le mostró una sonrisa, era como siempre, brillante, pero estaba llena de disculpas. </p>
<p>SiZhui ya no pudo resistir la escena, ¿cómo podía sonreír en un momento como ese? Se cubrió las manos con la boca y calló de rodillas en el suelo, su impecable ropa blanca ahora estaba llena de ceniza. Los ojos de Jin Ling estaban rojos, y los de JingYi ya habían comenzado a derramar lágrimas.</p>
<p>De repente se escuchó un sonido agudo, que atravesó hasta los cielos. Wei WuXian estaba llamando los cadáveres hacia el. </p>
<p>—¡¡Wei WuXian!! ¡Detente, detente!— Los jóvenes se sorprendieron al notar que esas palabras fueron dichas por el orgulloso Líder de secta Jiang, si bien lo miraba con obvio desprecio e intenciones asesinas, en este momento realmente trató de apartar a los cadáveres, su acto desesperado claramente no tendría ningún efecto, pero sus ataques no cesaron. </p>
<p>Wei WuXian murmuró sus últimas palabras a su querido hermano, ni siquiera se podía escuchar aquel susurro, pero no era necesario. Los juniors, supieron lo que había dicho solo con ver el movimiento de sus labios. </p>
<p>—Lo siento— su flauta calló de su cintura, rodando por el suelo.</p>
<p>Los ojos de Jiang Cheng se abrieron—¡Detente! ¡Dije que te detengas!—No había nada que pudiera hacer, los cadáveres en ningún momento lo atacaron, a su pesar, levantó la flauta negra que había llegado hasta sus pies, era todo lo que le quedaba, lo único que quedaba de su hermano . Dolor, odio y tristeza, así como desesperación y angustia pasaron fugazmente en su expresión, no podía permitirse parecer débil, aun que era justo como se sentía, a demás ahora estaba solo.</p>
<p>Un grito desgarrador y una explosión de energía resentida.</p>
<p>Luego todo quedó en silencio. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>El recuerdo se desvaneció entre humo negro nuevamente. Lan SiZhui aún no podía ponerse de pie cuando aparecieron en un nuevo escenario. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿A-ahora donde estamos?— La voz de JingYi tenía un tono nasal, sus ojos aún contenían rastros de lágrimas, pero eso no le impidió acercarse a su amigo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, le ofreció su mano y este la tomó. </p>
<p>—Gracias— Usó una de sus mangas para enjugarse las lágrimas, tratando de parecer normal, pero ¿cómo podría fingir estar bien? Acababa de presenciar la muerte de una de las personas que mas quería y admiraba, quien lo había salvado, y a quién consideraba su familia. </p>
<p>—Tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir... o no podremos salvarlo—dijo Jin Ling. Les estaba dando la espalda mientras tallaba con excesiva fuerza sus ojos, obviamente había llorado, incluso su voz sonaba ronca, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. </p>
<p>—No deberíamos de mirar los recuerdos del Maestro Wei... — SiZhui miraba el piso— Espiar esta prohibido... — Pensar en las reglas de su secta en un momento como este de verdad era respetable.</p>
<p>Jin Ling soltó un bufido —De verdad eres hijo de Hanguang-Jun ¿Cómo piensas en eso en un momento como este? A demás no es como que tengamos a donde ir, y tampoco estamos aquí por gusto— después de haberse mostrado tan sentimental hace a penas unos momentos Jin Ling ahora estaba más malhumorado. </p>
<p>Sin prestar atención a su discusión JingYi cambió drásticamente el tema —Estamos en un... ¿campo de entrenamiento?</p>
<p>Todos los chicos miraron con cuidado en los alrededores tratando de averiguar en que sitio habían aparecido en esta ocasión , a pesar de que en sus corazones sentían miedo de solo pensar que podían volver a presenciar un recuerdo tan traumático como el anterior. </p>
<p>Jin Ling fue quién reaccionó más rápido —Esto parece ¿El Muelle de Loto? </p>
<p>— Y ¿por qué lo preguntas, que acaso no vives ahí la mitad del tiempo?— JingYi estaba exasperado. ¿Cómo podría olvidarse del lugar donde había crecido? Después de haberse convertido en el Líder de secta ya no pasaba la misma cantidad de tiempo allí, pero no era como si no pudiera reconocerlo cuando mirara. </p>
<p>—¡Idiota! , claro que se como luce el Muelle de Loto, es solo que este lugar es algo diferente, nuestro campo de entrenamiento es mucho más grande, ¡tu también lo haz visto! No puedes culparme solo a mi— Jin Ling cruzó los brazos y pisoteó molesto. </p>
<p>—No hagamos tanto ruido, aquí es de noche , ¿creen que puedan vernos?— La tranquila voz de SiZhui los hizo entrar en razón. </p>
<p>—Pues, antes parecía que no nos veían, a demás son recuerdos, no podemos cambiar nada... —Justo cuando JingYi terminaba su frase se escuchó como golpeaban una puerta a la distancia, rápidamente, y en silencio, caminaron al lugar de donde provenía el sonido. </p>
<p>—!Shidi, shidi¡ ¡abre la puerta!—Un pequeño WeiWuxian tocaba una y otra vez en la habitación, este lugar si era El muelle de Loto, pero ¿hace cuantos años? Quién tenían delante no era mas que un niño de unos nueve años, los ojos de los chicos se llenaron de ternura al ver a su Maestro en esta forma, a demás la situación les causó algo de gracia al ver como no le permitían pasar, al menos hasta que escucharon la respuesta que le dieron desde el interior del lugar. </p>
<p>—¿Quién es tu shidi? ¡Vete!— A pesar de que quien respondía era un niño, era bastante cruel dejarlo a fuera en medio de la noche. Los juniors se miraron un momento y supieron de quien se trataba. </p>
<p>—¡Pero el Tío Jiang me dijo que durmiera aquí!—Lucía tan lamentable pidiendo que lo dejaran entrar, ninguno de ellos habría tenido el corazón de dejarlo afuera, ni siquiera Jin Ling.</p>
<p>—¡Vete! ¡¿también quieres quitarme mi habitación?!—Estaba realmente enojado, nada dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.</p>
<p>—¡No quiero quitarte nada!— Este era una discusión muy tonta, Jin Ling nunca pensó que podría presenciar algo como esto, su tío, el respetable Líder de secta, Jiang Cheng, hacía un berrinche y no dejaba entrar a Wei WuXian, el terrible Patriarca Yiling, ¿Cómo podía quejarse de su actitud cuando hacía algo como esto en el pasado?</p>
<p>—¡Si no te vas llamaré a los perros para que te muerdan!— Esa amenaza tuvo efecto inmediato. </p>
<p>—¡NO! ¡Me voy, me voy, pero no llames a los perros!—Su rostro estaba aterrado, ni siquiera había perros cerca, pero aún así el corrió como si fueran a alcanzarlo en cualquier momento. </p>
<p>—Pfff!—JingYi finalmente no pudo aguantar la risa— Algo como esto, ¡nadie jamás creería que él le teme a los perros!— Jin Ling comenzó a reírse con él, ambos apretaban su estómago tratando de detenerse.</p>
<p>SiZhui solo sonrío y movió la cabeza, internamente pensaba "Esta prohibido hablar a espaldas de los demás", pero parecía que al fin se había ido la horrible sensación que había dejado la ilusión anterior, así que decidió no mencionar nada al respecto, en cambio dijo — Vamos a seguirlo—y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde había ido el pequeño Wei WuXian. </p>
<p>—¿Espiar esta prohibido eh?— Jin Ling se burló de él y su cara se enrojeció, acababa de decirlo y ya estaba rompiendo las reglas. </p>
<p>—Jin Ling ¡Ya no lo molestes y camina, lo perderemos!— JingYi comenzó a empujarlo para que avanzara—¡Quiero ver que va a pasar!— Todos se apresuraron, pero no había rastro de WeiWuxian. </p>
<p>—¿Dónde se metió?— Jin Ling frunció el seño, de repente una bota le calló en la cabeza— ¡Ouch!—Todos miraron hacia arriba. </p>
<p>Wei WuXian se aferraba con muchísima fuerza al tronco del árbol, parecía realmente temeroso de caer, aún que no estaba tan alto. Cuando escuchó la queja de Jin Ling miró hacia abajo y se asustó aun más, parecía querer trepar más arriba —¿Q-quién esta ahí?— Su pequeña voz tomó por sorpresa a los chicos, se miraron asombrados entre si, ¡sí podía verlos! </p>
<p>SiZhui dudó un momento pero respondió —Nosotros solo pasábamos por aquí, no deberías estar a fuera de noche, es peligroso.</p>
<p>—Si, me haz golpeado con tu zapato, ¡baja de ahí y vuelve a tu casa!—el tono molesto de Jin Ling solo hizo que abrazara con más fuerza el árbol. </p>
<p>—¡NO BAJARÉ! ¡Hay perros!— Realmente había creído una mentira como esa. </p>
<p>—¡No los hay, baja!— JingYi a penas podía aguantar la risa al ver su estado indefenso, nunca había pensado que Wei WuXian alguna vaz había podido lucir inocente y temeroso, siempre iba por ahí, presumiendo de forma desvergonzada, era él quien se burlaba de los demás. </p>
<p>No podían convencerlo, no iba a creerles, inesperadamente vieron como una luz se acercaba y se percataron del sonido de los pasos acercándose, temían que si interactuaran más podrían dañar sus recuerdos o algo por el estilo, después de todo no sabían como funcionaban estas "ilusiones", se escondieron y decidieron volver a su papel de espectadores. </p>
<p>Una dulce voz interrumpió el silencio —¡A-Yiang!— Los juniors centraron su atención en la niña que levantó la bota que yacía en suelo, ella sonrío —¿Por qué se te calló el zapato?¿No te queda? </p>
<p>Wei WuXian asomó su rostro —¡Si me queda!— En cuanto notó que había sido visto volvió a esconderse. Ella solo dejó salir una risa ligera. </p>
<p>—A-Ying, baja </p>
<p>—¡No! ¡Hay perros!</p>
<p>—No los hay, A-Cheng estaba mintiendo, y si los hubiera, los alejaría por ti </p>
<p>Los chicos solo podían observar el gracioso intercambio de palabras, trataban de convencerlo, justo como ellos, pero parecía que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, tardó un largo rato abrazando ese árbol, hasta que su cuerpo no pudo resistir mas y se soltó. </p>
<p>Jing Yi y Jin Ling no pudieron evitar reírse, jamás habrían imaginado que Wei WuXian podía caerse de un árbol, por su parte, la cara de SiZhui era más de preocupación, al igual que la de Jiang Yanli, que al verlo caer intentó atraparlo, pero no pudo.</p>
<p>—¡Mi pierna esta rota!—Lloriqueó el niño.</p>
<p>—No lo esta, vamos a curarla— lo levantó y lo cargó es su espalda. </p>
<p>Comenzaron a caminar, y los juniors los siguieron con mucha cautela, hablaron en susurros a penas audibles. </p>
<p>—Ella es... —JingYi  no había terminado de oración cuando se escuchó un ruido. </p>
<p>—¡Un ruido vino de ese pozo!—Dijo Wei WuXian, entonces se acercaron y miraron en el interior. </p>
<p>—¡Hermana!—exclamó un pequeño Jiang Cheng desde el interior, estaba lleno de lodo y lucía lamentable, ella lo ayudo a subir. </p>
<p>— Es... ella... es mi ¿m-madre?— Jin Ling no había pensado que esta sería una oportunidad para "conocer a sus padres" y no sabía como reaccionar.  </p>
<p>—Es una persona muy amable— Dijo SiZhui con una sonrisa mientras pensaba <em>"No es de extrañar que el Maestro Wei sonría con tanta nostalgia cuando habla de ella".</em></p>
<p>Los vieron seguir su camino, y Jin Ling ahora estaba mas curioso, así que se acercó más. </p>
<p>—¿Hay algo que le quieras decir a A-Ying?—Dijo ella, mientras lo reacomodaba sobre su espalda. </p>
<p>—Lo siento—soltó Jiang Cheng.</p>
<p>Los chicos se sorprendieron, no esperaban que el orgulloso Sandu Shengshou podría tener esa clase de apariencia, aún siendo un niño. Parecía preocupado por que otros supieran que la pierna de Wei Ying se había lastimado por su culpa.</p>
<p>—Esta bien , no te preocupes, no le diré al Tío Jiang, ni a nadie, ¡me lastimé por que quería trepar a un árbol en la noche!— Wei WuXian sonrió. </p>
<p>Cuando escuchó eso el pequeño Jiang Cheng se llenó de energía y declaró—¡Entonces tampoco tienes que preocuparte, siempre que vea un perro lo asustaré por ti!</p>
<p>Jiang Yanli sonrío ante la escena —¡Muy bien!</p>
<p>La escena volvió a desvanecerse en humo negro. </p>
<p><em>"Realmente ¿Cuántas promesas se habían hecho y no habían podido cumplir?"</em> </p>
<p>Todos los chicos compartían ese mismo pensamiento, la actual relación , si es que podía ser llamada así, de Wei WuXian y Jiang Cheng consistía puramente en saludarse a la distancia. Estaban llenos de dudas ¿cómo habían llegado a eso? Claramente ambos aún se querían, por que nunca dejarían de ser hermanos, pero los errores del pasado, esos de los que nunca hablaban, no les permitían volver a ser como antes.</p>
<p>Probablemente nunca serían como antes. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aclaración: los juniors si pueden hablar con Wei WuXian, aún que estén viendo sus recuerdos, pero solo pueden hablar con el, es debido a que la desviación de Qi esta reviviendo sus recuerdos como una especie de sueños, como en el extra de el quemador de incienso en la novela, pero esta vez es Wei WuXian quien no es consiente de lo que esta pasando. Más tarde pienso hacerlo consiente, de manera que pueda ver junto a los chicos, hay momentos donde necesitarán de un abrazo :') </p>
<p>Me disculpo por tardar tanto en subir capítulo, me olvidé de ponerlo aquí, pero actualizo primero en wattpad, por si quieren ir por ahí jajaja , más tarde pondré por aquí el capítulo 3 :)</p>
<p>Bueno eso era todo xd<br/>Gracias por leer hasta aquí  ;)<br/>Me cuesta algo de trabajo escribir, pero me está gustando el resultado jaja, espero que a ustedes también, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo UwU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. De vuelta a Gusu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lan SiZhui dejó escapar un suspiro , era una lástima que no pudieran hacer nada más que mirar.</p>
<p>El humo tardo un poco más en dispersarse.</p>
<p>—¿Realmente solo podemos esperar? ¡No sabemos cuál es el estado del tío Wei!</p>
<p>Mientras hablaba, el rostro de Jin Ling lucía preocupado y al mismo tiempo pensativo , estaba realmente curioso por saber muchas cosas , pero desconocían si Wei WuXian estaba bien, y no podían hacer nada para ayudarle, cuando lo vieron parecía que estaba agonizando, igual que en ese recuerdo de su muerte, de solo pensar que algo así podría volver a pasarle le invadía un intenso temor.</p>
<p>—Ya encontraremos la manera, es probable que el tiempo transcurra diferente aquí, Hanguang-jun seguramente esta tratando de salvarnos, no dejaría al maestro Wei solo</p>
<p>SiZhui habló con seguridad , aún que también estaba preocupando siempre que se trataba de ellos no tenía miedo, confiaba plenamente.</p>
<p>El lugar a su alrededor finalmente se hizo claro, mientras que la seria conversación fue repentinamente interrumpida.</p>
<p>—¡No puedo equivocarme!—Lan JingYi parecía emocionado mientras hablaba— ¡Estamos en La Profundidad de las Nubes!</p>
<p>No podrían no identificar el lugar, después de todos estos años se mantenía exactamente igual , los chicos solo pudiera darse cuenta de que seguían en la ilusión por un pequeño detalle.</p>
<p>—El muro de reglas ¡tiene menos reglas!— Lan SiZhui parecía sorprendido, toda su vida había visto cuatro mil reglas ahí , éstas solo podían disminuir de estar en otra época.</p>
<p>Jin Ling parecía molesto — ¿Es en serio? ¿Eso es lo primero que notaste?</p>
<p>JingYi se rió y SiZhui se sonrojó un poco, no podía evitarlo, después de todo era un Lan, en todos los aspectos, excepto por la  sangre que corría por sus venas.</p>
<p>Su parloteo se vio interrumpido por algunos ruidos de pasos, pensaron en ocultarse, aún que no tenía mucho sentido, en cualquier caso la persona que se aproximaba era más rápida que ellos, en un momento llegó a donde estaban sin que tuvieran tiempo de siquiera moverse, no les quedó más que tomar la empuñadura de sus espada por si tenían que defenderse, lo cual no parecía necesario, pero era la natural forma de actuar de un cultivador, así que sus movimientos fueron involuntarios.</p>
<p>—¿Oh? ¿También salieron por un poco de La sonrisa del emperador?</p>
<p>Solo una persona podría hacer una pregunta tan descarada en medio de la noche, en La Profundidad de las Nubes, mientras sostenía dos jarras de licor.</p>
<p>—¡Claro que no!¡Ya pasó el toque de queda!</p>
<p>JingYi habló indignado, aún que de vez en cuando rompían alguna regla, no eran tan desvergonzados como para hacerlo tan abiertamente, seguían siendo discípulos ejemplares.</p>
<p>—¡Oye , tu también estas afuera!— Wei WuXian se defendió.</p>
<p>Lan SiZhui y Jin Ling no habían podido ni hablar, estaban demasiado ocupados mirando como lucía el aspecto original de  Wei WuXian.</p>
<p>Claramente era una cara digna de ocupar el cuarto lugar en la lista de jóvenes maestros, no era como las terribles descripciones de las historias, y estaba bastante lejos de parecerse a un horrible demonio.</p>
<p>Aún que en este momento lucía más o menos de su edad, era un poco más alto que ellos, acompañado de su habitual aura despreocupada. Sin embargo, ciertamente se veía diferente, sus rasgos y complexión eran mucho más masculinos en comparación a la delicada belleza de Mo XuanYu, su piel era un poco más bronceada y llevaba puesto un ligero aire de arrogancia y orgullo, que combinaba perfectamente con la brillante sonrisa que de adornaba la cara, con tan atractiva apariencia y, conociendo lo desvergonzado que era, casi podían asegurar que  los rumores de él coqueteando con señoritas eran en su totalidad ciertos, incluso ellos estaban algo impresionados, los corazones de las cultivadoras no podrían evitar acalorarse con la presencia de un hombre así, haciendo que fuera mucho menos probable que pudieran resistirse a sus palabras aduladoras.</p>
<p>Examinaron muy a detalle su apariencia , después de todo , está era su única oportunidad. De su cintura colgaban una campana de la claridad, la que sólo podían portar los miembros del Clan Jiang, y ,para sorpresa de los jóvenes, del lado izquierdo portaba una espada, no tenían que mirar de cerca para saber que en la funda debían estar tallados los caracteres de "Suibian". Al notar las extrañas miradas sobre el , y especialmente sobre su espada Wei WuXian fue precavido y dió unos pasos hacia atrás.</p>
<p>—¿Por que me miran así?</p>
<p>En ese cuerpo, estando tan alerta y preparado para sacar su espada era mucho más intimidante e imponente, era razonable que cualquiera le tuviera  miedo en el momento en que se convirtió en el Patriarca Yiling.</p>
<p>Repentinamente, sin avisar ni responder a la pregunta, Jin Ling desenfundó su espada y arremetió contra él.</p>
<p>Wei WuXian no fue tomado por sorpresa en absoluto,  y sin pensarlo dos veces desenvainó, Suihua y Suibian chocaron con fuerza.</p>
<p>Jin Ling pudo sentir su propia espada temblando en su mano, definitivamente tenía una fuerza para tener en cuenta.</p>
<p>La esgrima de Wei WuXian era superior, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. En múltiples ocasiones se había imaginado a sí mismo, no solo peleando , si no, derrotando a este hombre par vengar la muerte se sus padres, pero ahora tenía motivos muy diferentes.</p>
<p>Ambos lucharon, Jin Ling con toda su fuerza , Wei WuXian con demasiada confianza. A un costado SiZhui y JingYi  solo podían mirar con asombro la escena.</p>
<p>El cultivo de Wei WuXian era sumamente fuerte , realmente un prodigio, tenía todo el talento para escalar hasta la cima, solo podían suspirar con tristeza a sabiendas de cómo terminaría, con su espada condenada a permanecer en su vaina por años.</p>
<p>La sonrisa de seguridad en el rostro de Wei WuXian nunca titubeó, lo que puso de mal humor a Jin Ling.</p>
<p>¿Era así como se sentía Jiang Cheng todo el tiempo? ¿Inferior?</p>
<p>En este momento comprendió perfectamente ese sentimiento, y seguramente lucía una expresión demasiado parecida a la de este tío suyo.</p>
<p>Con el corazón molesto atacó de manera impulsiva, pero su desesperación solo resultó en que al momento siguiente Suihua saliera volando lejos mientras él caía al suelo, Wei WuXian apunto el filo de su espada a su garganta de manera triunfante.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué me pareces tan familiar?—dijo, tratando de recordar si lo había visto. Su memoria era en verdad mala, y, siendo que no pudo llegar a una conclusión, solo pudo negar con la cabeza y seguir hablando.</p>
<p>—No importa, peleas muy bien— Enfundó su espada y con una cálida sonrisa,  le ofreció su mano para que se pusiera de pie.</p>
<p>Jin Ling pensó para si mismo <em>"No </em><em>cometeré</em><em> los mismos errores".</em></p>
<p>Sonnrió un poco amargamente y tomo su mano, poniéndose de pie habló —Un día voy a vencerte.</p>
<p>Wei WuXian se rió, no en burla, solo, como él sabía hacerlo siempre —Sigue soñando, estaré esperando para que lo intentes.</p>
<p>En ese entonces realmente sonaba arrogante , si se viera ahora probablemente querría golpearse a si mismo.</p>
<p>—¿Eres de Lanling? ¿No es esa la espada de ese pavorreal? ¿Por que la tienes tú? — dijo mientras levantaba a Suihua para pasársela.</p>
<p>—Ahora que lo pienso, te pareces mucho a él , pero... — Dudo un rato , mientras examinaba el rostro de Jin Ling, quien no sabía si sentirse ofendido por la forma en que había llamado a su padre o reírse un poco — ... Pero , hay algo que es muy diferente.</p>
<p>Se acarició la barbilla pensativo. Solo ahora los chicos pudieron responder, Wei WuXian casi conversaba solo, podían entender como es que él y Hanguang-jun pasaban el tiempo, uno hablaba demasiado, y el otro a penas emitía sonido.</p>
<p>—Eh .... Nosotros vamos a  entregarla— SiZhui mintió</p>
<p>—¿A esta hora?—Lo que le pareció más extraño fue el hecho de que ellos dos llevaran puesto el uniforme de la secta Lan.</p>
<p>—¡No nos cuestiones!— JingYi habló molesto, pero internamente había estado muy emocionado por el combate.</p>
<p>—Bueno, bueno, ¿Cómo piensan entrar?—Al menos no siguió preguntando quienes eran y que hacían ahí.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo saliste tu?— dijo Jin Ling , todos sabían de la severa vigilancia que había en La Profundidad de las Nubes, además de que serían castigados si rompían las reglas ,pero ahí estaba él, disfrutando de la noche , la luz de la Luna y la brisa fresca, sin preocupaciones.</p>
<p>—¿No es obvio? Salté por el muro— dijo, muy satisfecho de si mismo —¿Quieren entrar conmigo?</p>
<p>Estuvieron a punto de acceder, pero era mejor no seguir interviniendo. Después de todo estás eran ilusiones y no sabían si habría consecuencias al vagar tan libremente en el interior de la mente de alguien más.</p>
<p>—Entraremos después— dijo SiZhui.</p>
<p>Al ver que estaban decididos Wei WuXian no preguntó más, tenía sus propios asuntos, como beberse todo ese licor en secreto.</p>
<p>—¡Entonces nos vemos!— alegremente emprendió su camino y trepó por la pared con gran destreza.</p>
<p>Cuando se fue lo suficientemente lejos JingYi habló.</p>
<p>—Es una pena que hayas perdido joven amante</p>
<p>Dio unas palmadas en el hombro de Jin Ling como para consolarlo, este último solo bufó molesto. Sin embargo, para sus adentros, estaba sonriendo satisfecho, su combate no había sido una decepción, no había sido derrotado en poco tiempo, e incluso había recibido un halago de una de las personas que más admiraba, no pudo evitar emocionarse internamente.</p>
<p>Sin notar este sentimiento SiZhui intervino.</p>
<p>—Dejalo en paz JingYi , lo hizo muy bien , y nosotros seguro que también hubiéramos perdido.</p>
<p>Sus palabras eran ciertas, y mientras hablaba, no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente. Jin Ling entendió su sentir en silencio.</p>
<p>JingYi suspiró—El maestro Wei es realmente alguien talentoso.</p>
<p>Terminaron su conversación y decidieron seguirlo de cerca, curiosos por saber qué pasaría, pero siendo cuidadosos de mantenerse como simples espectadores, no querían causar ningún daño a su maestro, y husmear en sus recuerdos ya era lo suficientemente inapropiado.</p>
<p>Justo cuando vieron que Wei WuXian ya estaba por cruzar través del muro, una figura blanca y recta se apareció junto a él.</p>
<p>Lan JingYi no pudo evitar emocionarse —¡es Hanguang-jun!</p>
<p>SiZhui estaba aún más emocionado, pero se lo guardó para seguir admirando la escena, pensando para si <em>"¿Es este el momento en que se conocieron?". </em>Por mucho tiempo había deseado saber cómo había sido el primer encuentro de las personas a quienes consideraba sus padres, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.</p>
<p>Por su parte, Jin Ling miro impresionado a Hanguang-jun , si bien no había cambiado mucho, y aún que en este momento sus razgos parecían aún muy jóvenes, su fría mirada y semblante seguían siendo los mismos, tenía un aura que solo podía describirse de una forma, aterradora.</p>
<p>Uno no querría acercarse ni un poco cuando lo están mirado de esa forma. Al ver esa expresión todos los chicos se congelaron , sintiendo escalofríos en la espalda, temieron por la vida de Wei WuXian.</p>
<p>¿Como hacía Hanguang-jun para tener un aire tan imponente? Ni siquiera porque en este momento se veía aproximadamente  de su edad se atreverían a molestarlo , mucho menos a romper las reglas de la secta en su presencia.</p>
<p>Lo que fue aún más sorprendente, y, contrario a sus suposiciones, fue que Wei WuXian no se intimidó ni un poco, ni siquiera retrocedió. Solo le sonrió, tan deslumbrante en esa tranquila noche, él era el único que tendría la cara para hacer algo como eso.</p>
<p>Cuando vieron tal escena desarrollarse solo un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de todos <em>"El Maestro </em><em>Wei</em><em> es realmente valiente".</em></p>
<p>Cómo era de esperarse, Lan WangJi no aceptaría tal comportamiento, el frío hielo podía filtrarse en sus palabras.</p>
<p>—No se permite la entrada hasta las 7 de la mañana. Vete.</p>
<p>Era obvio que Wei WuXian no se iba a rendir solo con una advertencia como esa.</p>
<p>—¡La sonrisa del emperador!</p>
<p>Se atrevió a poner una de esas jarras de licor frente al Segundo Jade de Lan , era un comportamiento impensable.</p>
<p>—¡Lo compartiré contigo! ¡No seas tan duro!</p>
<p>Cuando los jóvenes escucharon lo que decía pensaron que Jiang Cheng tenía razón al decir que Wei WuXian siempre estaba buscando su muerte.</p>
<p>Su comportamiento habitual era temerario, parecía que no le tenía miedo a nada , con razón nadie estaba al tanto de su pavor por los perros, con una actitud como está, esa verdad sonaría ridícula.</p>
<p>Hanguang-jun movió ligeramente sus cejas, siempre había sido tan correcto, era obvio que no iba a ser sobornado.</p>
<p>—Está prohibido beber.</p>
<p>Su voz era clara y firme, nadie tendría la osadía de desobedecer, salvo  Wei WuXian, quien no borró sus sonrisa ni al escuchar su tono exigente.</p>
<p>Ante tal personaje Lan WangJi miraba precavido, como si un animal salvaje lo amenazara a muerte, como si se enfrentara a un peligro desconocido. Era evidente que nunca antes había tenido que contrarrestar tal acto de rebeldía, porque todos obedecían las reglas, pero aquí estaba este chico, que siempre hacía lo que quería.</p>
<p>Al ver que no lo haría cambiar de opinión Wei WuXian suspiró.</p>
<p>—¿Acaso hay algo que podamos hacer aquí?</p>
<p>Las miles de reglas en La Profundidad de las Nubes eran todo lo contrario al alma libre  e indomable de Wei Ying.</p>
<p>Cuando Lan SiZhui pensó en eso, reconsideró si su mayor era realmente feliz , todos le tenían mucha estima, después de todo era una persona cálida y fácil de querer; pero estaba siendo limitado por esto y aquello, seguro era difícil. Se aseguraría de preguntarle más tarde, después de todo, cuando renació tampoco quería regresar a este lugar, quizás añoraba su antiguo hogar en el Muelle de Loto, pero es que él nunca dice nada de lo que lo aflige, siempre está sonriendo.</p>
<p>Volviendo de sus pensamientos, su atención de centró de nuevo en lo que sucedía sobre esa pared, Hanguang-jun habló.</p>
<p>—El muro de la disciplina enumera todas las reglas. Ve a verlo por ti mismo.</p>
<p>Su tono seguía siendo el mismo, no había cambiado con el tiempo, estricto y conciso, pero no hacía efecto en Wei WuXian.</p>
<p>—¡Las reglas de tu secta son más de tres mil! ¿Quién leería eso?</p>
<p>Su tono de hablar fue desdeñoso, haciendo evidente que no planeaba leer las reglas  y que no le interesaba ni un poco si las rompía. Lan WangJi lo miro molesto , está vez su entrecejo estaba claramente fruncido, al ver tal expresión Wei WuXian finalmente cedió un poco.</p>
<p>—Esta bien, no voy a entrar.</p>
<p>Destapó descaradamente una de sus jarras de licor.</p>
<p>—Si estoy aquí, entonces puedo beber, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>Ni siquiera espero una respuesta , dejó salir una ligera risa y tomó de un solo golpe toda  la jarra.</p>
<p>Ahora el impecable Hanguang-jun estaba más que indignado, pero, sus ojos también revelaban algo de sorpresa. Inmediatamente desenvainó a  Bicchen, apuntando directamente a Wei WuXian, quien, sin borrar su sonrisa, diestramente esquivó.</p>
<p>Los ojos de los jóvenes se llenaron de emoción y asombro, una pelea entre ambos era demasiado impresionante.</p>
<p>En la actualidad presenciar una batalla entre Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian sería imposible, a menos que fuera de besos o algunas otras cosas cursis y desvergonzadas.</p>
<p>Ahora la brillante y poderosa espada de Hanguang-jun era utilizada para proteger de todo peligro a Wei WuXian, nunca habían esperado poder presenciar como Bicchen, alguna vez, le había apuntado amenazante.</p>
<p>Si este había sido su comienzo, era natural que todos pensaran que tenían una pésima relación.</p>
<p>—El comportamiento de los dos es totalmente opuesto— murmuró JingYi</p>
<p>—Todos tienen razón al decir que son como el fuego y el hielo.</p>
<p>Jin Ling le dio la razón, lo que era extraño entre estos dos, que se la pasaban peleando uno con el otro.</p>
<p>Por su parte, SiZhui estuvo en desacuerdo en esta ocasión, negó con la cabeza.</p>
<p>—El maestro Wei y Hanguang-jun se parecen demasiado— una sonrisa cálida se formó en su rostro.</p>
<p>Los otros dos chicos voltearon a verle con sorpresa, no esperaban oír de él un comentario como ese, pero no pudieron descifrar del todo su expresión.</p>
<p>Continuaron viendo la magnífica batalla, la sonrisa de Wei WuXian se burlaba, mientras la mirada de Lan WangJi era cada vez más helada.</p>
<p>La escena comenzó a desvanecerse, entre la niebla, que aumentaba rápidamente, solo pudieron ver como se rompía el otro frasco de "La sonrisa del emperador". Fue el único momento en que el rostro de Wei WuXian se obscureció, lucía como si hubiera perdido un tesoro de gran valor.</p>
<p>Con este final , los chicos ya no sabían quien había ganado o perdido, pero estando en La profundidad de las nubes , era seguro que Wei WuXian recibiría un castigo, aún que tenía una forma ingeniosa se burlar las reglas , seguro que Lan WangJi no lo dejaría ir con facilidad.</p>
<p>Viendo como todo se oscurecía, SiZhui pudo notar algo más en la mirada algo confundida de su admirado maestro.</p>
<p>En los ojos de  Lan WangJi no solo había frío hielo, había algo más, lo que lo impulsó a desenvainar, ignorando el "esta prohibido pelear" que estaba tallado en el muro de disciplina. Como si  pensara que apuntar con su espada era la única manera que tenía para defenderse contra esa sonrisa.</p>
<p>Lan SiZhui lo sabía, esa misma noche seguramente se había enamorado de aquel joven, quien le haría esperar largos años, acompañados solamente del sonido del gquin, que resonaba con música impregnada de tristeza; en compañía de un pequeño niño, que desconocía su dolor y pérdida, que no sabía como consolarle.</p>
<p>Entendía por qué le había dado aquel nombre, SiZhui, que significaba:  <em>Si , para recordar, </em><em>Zhui</em><em>, para anhelar. </em>Y es que eso era todo lo que le quedaba de la persona de la que se había enamorado esa tranquila noche, que fue interrumpida por su batalla, en su primer y tormentoso encuentro.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que les esté gustando esto , ya estoy trabajando en el otro capítulo, lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, siento que hacerlo una vez al mes hace esto muy lento , pero a veces no doy para más, igual trataré de hacerlo más seguido o en todo caso más largo , ya veré  ♥</p>
<p>Pueden encontrar la historia con el mismo nombre en wattpad, bajo es usuario de @Issei_Kanon </p>
<p>Nos leemos ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>